FIGS. 2 and 3 show a conventional prior art butterfly knife 2. The butterfly knife 2 generally has a knife blade 3, a first hinged component 4, a second hinged component 5, a first handle component 6, a second handle component 7, and a latch 8. The first hinged component 4 and the second hinged component 5 are attached to the knife blade 3. The first handle component 6 is hingedly coupled to the knife blade 3 at the first hinged component 4, and the second handle component 7 is hingedly coupled to the knife blade 3 at the second hinged component 5. The latch 8 includes a swinging portion 8A and a receiving slot 8B. The swinging portion 8A is hingedly coupled to the end of handle component 7 at point 8C, and the receiving slot 8B is located in the end of the handle component 6 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The latch 8 works by having the swinging portion 8A fittingly engage into the receiving slot 8B to be able to lock the knife 2 into an open and usable position as shown in FIG. 2 and to also be able to lock the knife 2 into a closed and stored position as shown in FIG. 3. The butterfly knife 2 also has a handle stop 9 to help stabilize movement and skewing of the handle components 6 and 7 and the knife blade 3 when they are in the open and usable position by creating general cooperation and stability of the respective components at points A, B, and C. Other examples of butterfly type knives are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,706; 365,086; 881,294; 1,270,727; 1,659,418; 1,665,955; 2,714,249; 4,047,298; 4,330,937; 4,364,174; 4,547,965; 4,555,822; 4,672,743, 4,722,140. These prior art patents are incorporated by reference herein.
A latching mechanism used in conjunction with a butterfly knife may be cumbersome to latch and/or unlatch, and the latch may become loose and not properly hold the knife in either the open or closed position (i.e. the latch may not be reliable). An improperly latched butterfly knife may be hazardous, dangerous, and cause potential injury to the user or others. Some of the prior art latches for butterfly knives require the use of moving part or parts making it more complex for the user to use. Such moving parts may be subjected to wear and tear leading to possible failure of the latch. Also, it is desired that these knives be easily and quickly opened or closed by the user, especially in instances such as emergency and/or combat situations. It is a continued need and desire to provide latches for butterfly knives or latching butterfly knives that are more simplistic, easier, and safer to use. Furthermore, devices or components for helping the user move a butterfly knife between the open latched and closed latched positions are continuously needed and desired as well.
Therefore, the present invention discloses and provides a magnetic latch for a butterfly knife and a magnetically latching butterfly knife, and the present invention overcomes the problems, disadvantages, and limitations of the prior art.